Times They Are AChangin'
by simongirl1
Summary: Once AJ is out of the hospital, AJ and Liz finally get to spend some time together.


TIMES THEY ARE A-CHANGING

Rick followed AJ into the house, carrying his get well gifts. It always surprised him at how many gifts they received anytime one of them was hurt or sick. But only his little brother could get something from the nurses on the floor he was on. Every single time he left the hospital, whatever he was in for, the nurses **always **found a reason to give him something.

"So, Kid, what did the nurses give you this time?" He went right to the coffee table and dropped off the gifts. He let the balloons go and they went straight to the ceiling. Marlow jumped up to try and grab the string. "No, Marlow, remember last time you ate string? We ended up having surgery done on you. You crazy mutt." Marlow nudged Rick's leg. He playfully rubbed his head as he sat down.

AJ stood at the counter, looking thru his mail. "That potted plant. The flowers were from Liz and the balloons were from Janet, via Myron."

"Myron came to visit? How is he enjoying his retirement?"

"He' says he is but I don't think so. Once a detective, always a detective. But he did offer his services if we needed them."

"Oh, no, you don't. I don't care how desperate we may become; we will not be using Myron Fowler to help us on any type of case."

AJ came around to the couch and flopped down. "I second that motion, Rick. Let's just remember that when the time comes."

"I **will **remember. Just think that man could've been your father-in-law."

AJ groaned. "Don't remind me."

Rick patted his leg. "That's OK. I think you've found the right girl this time around. She actually likes me."

"One negative point on her behalf."

"For that crack, I might just leave you alone and not help you in changing your bandages and everything."

"Oh, will you **please** leave me alone? That's fine; I have a very attractive nurse lined up to help me if you refused. She's blond, blue eyed, cute and I wouldn't mind her changing anything of mine."

Faking shock, Rick stood up. "That's no way to talk about our mother."

AJ threw a pillow at him. "Funny guy. Liz and I are going to have pizza tonight. Would you like to join us?"

"Nah. I think I'll let you and Liz have sometime to yourself. You two deserve it."

"Come on, Rick. It'll be fun, I promise. We're just going to rent a movie or play a game. It's not like I'm up to doing anything else."

"As long as you two don't plan on playing an involved game of Tiddlywinks, I'm in. What time?"

"Come over around five. Liz is bringing the pizza if you want to bring the drinks. I need to go shopping tomorrow."

"You got it. I'll bring pop and some beer. Does Liz drink?"

"I'm not sure if she'll drink beer."

"Yeah, it's an acquired taste that she doesn't look like she has yet. Does she know what she's gotten herself into dating you?"

"I don't know if she's aware that she'll be dating the whole family just yet." AJ smiled and walked Rick to the door. "Thanks, Rick, for everything. Bring me some work from the office to do so I'm not completely going out of my mind during the day."

"Sure, I know how much you love to pay the bills."

With that, AJ closed both the garage door and the house door. He went to the coffee table, grabbed a pill, and fell asleep on the couch.

AJ was awakened by a knock on the side door. He looked at his watch. He was shocked to find that it was ten to five. He had slept the whole day away.

Slowly, he walked to the kitchen and opened the door. Liz stood there with her purse slung over her shoulder and a large pizza box in her hands. "Pizza girl."

"Yum. What a sight for sore eyes." He took the pizza box from her hands. He set it on the kitchen table as she closed the door.

"I hope you're talking about the pizza," Liz remarked, standing behind him.

Taking her in his arms, Liz wrapped her arms around his neck, careful to avoid his back. "I'm talking about the both of you." He softly kissed Liz. "Mostly you." He kissed her again.

Liz gently pulled away from his naked chest. "Down, boy. I can see that you're feeling much better, Mr. Simon."

"That's what pain meds does to a person," he said huskily into her neck.

Liz was enjoying this game a little too much. "Umm, AJ, I think we need to stop."

AJ pulled away. "You're right. I'm sorry. I do sometimes act up when I'm on pain meds. Plus, I just woke up from the best sleep I've had since the accident."

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to go and let you get some more sleep?"

"No, I'm glad you're here. Rick is coming over, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course, not, AJ. I'm glad he's coming over. This'll be good for us. So, what are we going to do tonight?"

"Rick is a big Monopoly fan. Maybe a game of that?"

"Sure, sounds good."

Liz and AJ went and sat in the living room. "Temple called me this morning. She was wondering if I could pick them up tomorrow morning at the airport. Would you come with me?"

"I'd love to. I just won't be any help carrying the suitcases."

Liz laughed. "What do you think Town is there for? He's not just a husband, he's a baggage carrier."

"That's true. Sure, I'll be there. What time?"

"I will pick you up around nine, if you're up to it. Their plane comes in around eleven. That'll give us plenty of time to get there and meet their plane."

"Sounds good to me."

Rick walked in thru the kitchen door. "What sounds good to you?"

"Hey, Rick," Liz called out to him. "Great we can eat."

Rick set the pop and beer next to the pizza. He grabbed the plates from the cabinets so AJ didn't have to reach for them and a few glasses.

"AJ and I are going to pick up the Browns from the airport tomorrow morning."

"Do you think it's a good idea, AJ? You're back is still messed up."

AJ placed some pizza on his plate. "I'm just going as company. I promise I won't lift any type of luggage." Rick shook his head. "I won't."

"Like I believe it," he replied.

With the pizza loaded on their plates and cans of beer or pop in their hands, they went to the living room. Rick turned on the news and sat on the chair, while AJ and Liz sat on the couch next to each other.

Liz was thankful that AJ had invited Rick over. It took a lot of pressure off of a first date if someone else is there. The little display of affection that AJ showed her earlier scared her. Was she ready to get involved with a person like AJ?

AJ was obviously used to getting whatever he wanted from the woman he dated. Looking at him, it was no wonder. He was attractive, sweet, and very well mannered. He knew he was attractive but it didn't go to his head. He even blushed a few times at the hospital when the nurses went out of their way for him because of it. The question was, was he ready to deal with a woman like Liz who had a different set of goals and morals than what he was used to? _All I can do it try. If it doesn't work out, it doesn't work out. There's a reason we're together right now. It'll show itslef as soon as it's meant to be shown. Enjoy your time right now. Stop analyzing everything, Liz. Temple knows what you are and if she didn'l think something of these twoo, she never would've hooked you up with one of them. _

After the pizza and the news, Rick brought out the deck of Uno cards. "Are you sure you don't want to play Monopoly?"

"Nope. I know AJ's brain isn't any good right now so I'd just be stealing from him."

"I have more brain power on meds then you have then you have right now."

"Do not."

"Do, too." AJ cut the cards with Liz giggling next to him. "If I were you, Liz, I'd stop the laughing. If you become part of this family, you will become victim of our banter."

"Thanks for the warning."

The three of them played several hands of cut throat Uno with the good natured teasing along with it. AJ and Liz ganged up on Rick at one point. First AJ would lay down a draw two, then Liz would change the color that would make Rick draw, then AJ threw down a reverse and then Liz called Uno. Rick got frustrated and threw his cards in the air. "Count that!"

By the time Rick decided he had enough, they were laughing and having a good time. "Sorry to cut this night short, but I'm tired. I'm going home."

"Home?" AJ laughed. "You're in my driveway! You've got **so** far to go."

Rick sneered. "Marlow misses me."

"Marlow is in my bedroom, idiot. I let him out right before you showed up."

"Yeah, yeah. Good night."

"Good night, Rick," Liz said standing up and giving him a hug. "Thanks for coming over tonight."

"Thanks for letting me interrupt your date."

"Rick, this wasn't a date."

"I'll talk to you soon. 'Buy, AJ. I'll check up on you tomorrow."

"OK, I'll talk to you then."

Liz and AJ continued to play Uno. This time they were cut throating each other. "Do you think Rick left because of me?"

"I don't think so. Sometimes he's an open book, sometimes he's a blank sheet. Right now, he's a blank sheet in more ways then one," he replied sarcastically.

Liz looked at her watch. It was almost ten o'clock. "Maybe I should get going also. It's almost ten and we both have an early morning tomorrow. And you need to get some sleep."

"Do you have to go?" He stood up. "I guess you're right. I will be ready for you tomorrow. Maybe we can go out for lunch or breakfast, whatever we have time for?"

"I'd like that very much."

AJ walked Liz to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"I'll see you then."

AJ softly kissed her good night. "Drive safe."

"I will and you get some rest."

AJ smiled as she walked out the door. He watched her get into her car and then shut the door. He leaned against the door and sighed. _Get a hold of your self, AJ. You're falling too fast for this one. She's completely different from anyone else that you've dated and you were coming onto fast for her earlier. Slow it down or you'll lose her._

The next morning, Liz was at AJ's side door at nine in the morning. AJ was ready in the kitchen. "Next time we do something like this, I'll leave the garage door open for you to just come on in."

Liz nodded. "Are you ready to face the Browns and the questions we're about to face?"

"I hope they'll be more interested in talking about their honeymoon than talking about us."

"You know you're going to have to tell Town about your little accident. You know the report will be on his desk when he gets back on Monday."

"I know. I just wish I could let this go and move on. Nobody else needs to know. It's bad enough that some one told an old friend of mine that I was hurt and she sent balloons. Talk about uncomfortable."

They were silent for a little while on the drive. The radio played to break the uncomfortable silence that came between them.

It was AJ that finally broke it. He cleared his throat nervously. "I want to apologize for what happened last night when you came over. I realized later that I had come on too strong on our 'first date.' If you want to kick me out of the car and make me walk home, I'll understand."

Liz laughed. "Don't worry about it. I understand that you're probably not used to a girl like me. I never had a chance to explain all about me and so now we have a chance to get to know each other better. That's one reason I asked you to come along with me today."

"Good. I'm sure the only things that we've found out about each other were from Rick."

"Pretty much. " Liz looked at AJ. "Do you want to start or do you want me to start?"

"You can go ahead if you'd like."

Liz took a deep breath. What she was going to tell him was usually the kiss of death of her relationships. "I'm going to start off with the big rule of my life. I will warn you right now that you'll probably want to run." She noticed that AJ had shifted in his seat to pay better attention to her. "I don't believe in sex before marriage. That's why I was pulling away from you last night. It scared me a little because I know you're the type of guy that gets whatever he wants from a girl."

AJ took her free hand into his. "I think you've misjudged me. Sure, I've had my fair share of one night stands and yes, I do get what I want. About 99.9% of the time the women want the same things.

"I think that is very commendable, Liz. My mom will be happy to hear it. That's how she **tried** to raise Rick and me. I promise, I won't run and I will not make it a challenge like most men would.

"I like you, Liz. I like you a lot. Maybe this will be good for our relationship. I sometimes find that sex complicates things in a relationship. I'm willing to do things on your terms. I need a change."

Liz let out a sigh of relief. AJ glance at her. He swore he saw a tear fall down her cheek. He brushed at what he saw and it was a tear. "Are you crying?"

Liz nodded. "I'm not used to a man willing to stick it out with me after the third date because of my convictions."

"Well, you never met the right one. The **right** one wouldn't care if you slept with him or not. I would never pressure you to do something you don't want to do, OK?" Liz nodded. He kissed her hand. "If I am doing **anything** that makes you uncomfortable, please let me know. I don't want to do anything that will jeopardize what we are building here."

"Really? You're not saying that just to trick me are you?"

"Never. You will never find a man who's more of a gentleman then me."

Liz laughed wiping her tears away. She looked at him. "I think you forgot to take your modest pills today, AJ Simon. You are really full of yourself."

AJ leaned back in his seat causally. "Modesty is my best trait. You should try it sometime." He playfully messed with Liz's ponytail, laughing. "So what else can you tell me about yourself? Since you believe in no premarital monkey business, are you some type of religious freak?"

Liz smiled. "No, I'm not a religious freak. I do go to church every week, though. It's gotten me thru some very tough times. If it wasn't for my faith, I probably would've gone over the edge like my sister."

"Ah, yes, the prodigal sister. Rick told me that you have a twin."

"Identical twin in looks only. Our personalities are as different as you and Rick. She was my best friend until our father died. That's when she disappeared. Sometimes I think it was for the best."

AJ nodded. He remembered when Rick took off after coming home from Vietnam. It was hard on him and his mother but in the end, it was for the best. It let Rick sort out his feelings about being home and get used to being a civilian again. He didn't think his mother would've like what he found when he met up with Rick in Pirate's Key. "I understand that. Rick did the same thing after Vietnam. He went to Pirate's Key, Florida, where my grandparents left us a house. He was down there for a few years before I convinced him to come home and go into the private detective business for ourselves."

"Rick told me you have a law degree and that you passed the California Bar. How did you become a detective?"

AJ sighed, thinking back to ten or so years ago. "While I was in law school, I got a part-time job doing some detective work here in San Diego. I told myself and Mom that it was an exciting way to earn money for school. The problem was that I began to enjoy it too much. I finished law school and passed the bar. That was when Rick was in Pirate's Key.

"I decided that I would go look him up and help him face the world again. I talked to my boss who hooked me up with the best detective in the business in Miami named Myron fowler.

"I worked with Myron long enough to get my license and then he offered me the chance to move back to San Diego and open a new branch of Peerless Detectives.

"I declined and convinced Rick to come back home and start our own business. I knew that would bring him home and also bring him some money. He was never a guy who went by a time clock but even more so when he came back home.

"And that, Elizabeth, is how I became a PI. I have never looked back. I am my own boss and I love it."

"I sometimes wish I could be my own boss but I love the kids that I work with too much to give it up. My principle is decent, and that makes all the difference.

"Too bad that Jessica isn't around. She'd be perfect for Rick. They are two free birds that people are trying to catch and put in a cage. Do you sometimes envy Rick? I know I envy Jess."

"No," he replied shortly.

""Come on, AJ. You've never wished that you could kick back and let your hair down? Never wished that you could break the rules and not worry about how the world will perceive you?"

"No. Sometimes it amazes me that Rick and I came from the same womb. Rick tells people that when we were conceived our father was in two different moods."

"I wish I could say that about me and Jess. Obviously, we were conceived at the same time."

AJ and Liz met Town and Temple at the gate just as their plane landed. They were pleasantly surprised to see AJ with her. Town gave AJ a high five as Temple hugged Liz. When Town went to hug Liz and Temple went to hug AJ, AJ pulled away. "I'll have to settle for a kiss on the cheek right now, Sweetie."

Temple sighed. "Always going for the kisses, you shameless flirt."

"I'll explain later. You're going to find out anyway. Town, I'd love to help you with your luggage but lifting right now is out of the question."

Town gave AJ a funny look. He knew this wasn't the usual AJ he dealt with. Being a police office, he noticed the glazed look in his eyes. "OK, whatever you say, AJ."

Back at the car, Town loaded their bags into Liz's trunk. Temple asked AJ if she could sit up front. "I don't think that would be a very good idea, Temple. I'd suggest keeping AJ up here. If he had to crawl back there, we'd never get him out."

On the drive to the Browns, formally Town's, home, they discussed their honeymoon in Hawaii. The way Town and Temple described the scenery and the weather, Liz wanted to go there for her honeymoon. She could read the same look in AJ's wistful look. "One day we'll get there," Liz replied.

Finally, about half way home, the questions changed to the love triangle that the Browns left at the reception hall and what was wrong with AJ.

Liz and AJ filled them into the problems with Rick and how it started all with a lose battery cable on Liz's car. From the back seat, Liz heard Temple's hushed whisper, "I told you not to mess with that. Look what you caused."

Liz smiled and looked at AJ. He was starting to fall asleep. Luckily, he didn't hear her. He would've been furious.

_I knew someone messed with the cables. Stop pretending you're the PI, he says. Well, you two, just wait until we can get back at you. Two working at revenge is better than one._

"You're just jealous because it worked the way I wanted it to and not the way you wanted," Town snapped back. "I never wanted Liz hooked up with Rick."

"Um, I heard everything, you two. Gee, Town for being a police lieutenant you sure are lousy for keeping a secret." AJ mumbled. "I may be on pain meds and half asleep, but I can hear you."

Liz couldn't help but laugh at them. "And you, Missy. What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, AJ. Go back to sleep. We'll get even somehow."

"You bet we will, Liz. Town will never live this down."

Two weeks later, AJ was back at work in the office. Rick accepted the responsibilities of the detective work until the end of the month. He was just glad to get rid of the day to day operation of the office and get back to what he enjoyed the most. AJ was always more organized then him anyway.

Liz and AJ continued to spend time together. With each passing day, they found themselves growing more and more fond of each other. Rick even found himself growing to care for Liz as a sister and was ready to defend her over his brother at times.

As the two of them sat in the office, eating lunch, AJ decided to ask Rick what he thought of Liz. "Hey, I've been wanting to ask you a question. Tell me what you think about me and Liz not having sex until we get married."

Rick practically choked on his sandwich. "What? You can't be serious." The look on AJ's face told him he was. "Oh, man. Is she that special?"

"Yes, she is. That's what she believes and I think I'm going to go along with it."

With his high pitched laugh, he said, "Now, that's one reason I'm glad I dumped her sorry ass on you."

"Rick, I'm serious here. This is the first relationship I've been in that's like this. So far, we've been together for about a month and I call this my best relationship yet.

"I never realized how much sex changes a relationship. Liz and I enjoy doing things together and there's no tension, no jealousy, or other mixed up feelings that are usually there. No pressure."

"Well, AJ, you're a better man than I am, that's for sure. I would've slept with her by now or it would've been over. Next thing you're going to tell me that she goes to church, too."

"She does."

"Great. Where is my brother? Am I on Candid Camera or somethin'?"

"No. This is a different type of girl than what we are used to dating. I actually kind of like it."

"Boy, are you getting boring in your old age. Are you going to start going?"

"No. She's not pushing me or telling me to go with her. I just wanted you to know a little more about her. I kind of envy her. She's got some kind of peace that we don't have. I'm not ready to even ask her about it yet."

"AJ, I told you a long time ago. After dad died and mom stopped taking us to church, we all blamed it on God. After seeing all that destruction and killing in Vietnam, I will **never ever **have faith again."

"I know but have you ever thought that there is something out there that is protecting us from all the harm we've been thru? You have to admit, it was nothing short of a miracle that I wasn't paralyzed by that bullet. How about you coming home intact from Vietnam?"

"That is us, AJ. We survive on pure instinct and that's it. I don't want to talk about this anymore. I just hope you don't become some type of Bible thumper."

"Just because someone goes to church and has faith, they're not Bible thumpers. Liz has not once tried to push anything on me."

"Yeah, right, she's not pushing anything on you. What's this no sex before marriage then? That is completely pushing her shit on you."

"I know people who believe that and they **don't **go to church. It just makes sense in this day and age with AIDS and all kinds of things out there to catch. Not to mention having a kid before anybody is ready for it.

"Could you imagine if either one of us found out from our one night stands that we have a child lurking out there? How would you deal with it?"

"I'd deny it."

"Sure you would. Typical Richard Simon. Reject and deny, that's the name of the game." AJ sighed. "I think it's just time for you to grow up."

"Where is this coming from? You never even told me to grow up when you were engaged to Janet. She's the one who called me Peter Pan."

"I don't know, Rick. I'm just doing a lot of thinking lately. Maybe I'm the one that is finally growing up."

"Next thing you know, she's going to tell you that she doesn't want you hanging around me and I'm a bad influence on you."

"Don't get Janet and Liz mixed up. She loves you, Rick. She would never tell me to stop hanging around with you. I should've never brought this up and just go on without telling you."

"I'm glad you told me. I'll watch me mouth around her then."

AJ sighed. He knew this conversation was a mistake. Rick would never understand. AJ had a feeling that she was brought into his life to make some serious changes that had to be made. He just didn't know what they were at that point or how much he needed to change. All he knew was that if he wanted to settle down at some point, the life style he was living would be a major danger to any relationship. He was tired of living the one night stand kind of life.

"I'm ready to start making the changes that I need to make in my life. I'm tired of this life style."

Rick stopped eating in mid-bite. "You're not thinking about quitting the business are you?"

"No, just how I live. Don't worry; I don't plan on changing completely. I'm just ready to start settling down."

"Mom will be happy to hear that."

"I know she will. Liz may just be the one to do that for me."

"I second that, AJ."


End file.
